


Reality in dreams

by knightowl8219



Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Not really though, Sleep Sex, authors first time writing anything really smutty, but not overtly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: Is this a dream?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Reality in dreams

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So was supposed to wrap it up and I don't feel likes its done yet, the next chapter is either going to end up wrapping it up or being an epilogue.

Alec felt hands running up and down his back under his shirt and smiled, his eyes still closed, his mind mostly asleep. This was the best part of the dreams, when it was first beginning, the first touches. Acutely aware of the warm body he was draped across, he nuzzled into the chest beneath him. Hearing and feeling the rumble of the man he was cuddling with; Alec couldn’t help but smile into the wonderfully silky skin. 

“Sorry, your breath tickles.” Magnus said, voice husky with sleep. Pressing open mouth kisses across the skin he was laying on, Alec moved across the chest and started to nibble on the collarbone. The sounds coming from his lover were enough to make Alec ache for the man he was with, confident in the dream world they were. That he could do what he wanted to do in the real world. He could have what he wanted here, where there were no rules and no repercussions. This was where he could be brave and confident, and the man he loved wanted him just as much as Alec wanted him. Slowly kissing up Magnus’ neck, paying special attention to his Adams apple. 

_ Which always drives him wild,  _ Alec thought to himself, smiling as Magnus moaned and the hands became more frantic along his back. Inhaling deeply at the spot of beautiful caramel skin where the scent he craved was the strongest, right along the rapidly increasing pulse. Secure in the knowledge that he was once again dreaming of loving the man underneath him, Alec continued his journey. Stopping to nip here and there, Magnus writhing underneath him only spurred him on. Swirling his tongue around the dusky nipples, smiling to himself as Magnus gasped and shot his hands into Alecs dark hair. It was always satisfying to know he was pleasing him, that he knew how his body would respond to certain touches. While his mouth tortured the hardened nubs, his hands trailed lightly along the flat stomach that twitched under his ministrations. Blowing lightly on the wet spots he left on Magnus’ chest before he continued down, kissing where his hands had just been. 

“I could do this all day, just spend 24 hours kissing your body.” Alec murmured, drawing out a laughing moan from the older man. 

“That would probably kill me, but oh darling what a way to go!” Magnus responded, watching the man travel down his body leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. Coming to the waistband, Alec proceeded to slowly glide his tongue just underneath the fabric. Using his teeth, he tugged at the button playfully. 

Hearing the resoundingly breathy yes, Alec used his teeth to open the button and slid the pants down. The exposed lower abs and hipbones made Alecs mouth water with desire and he couldn’t help himself. Nibbling and nipping at the hipbones brought amazing sounds and movements from Magnus and Alec was enjoying himself immensely. Magnus was at his limit apparently because he used his grip on Alecs hair to pull the man up to kiss him roughly. This wasn’t gentle or soft, this was kissing with  _ intent _ . Settling a knee on either side of Magnus’ hips, Alec pulled his shirt off so there was more skin to skin and the sensations were amazing, plus Magnus’ hands went from his hair to his shoulders to press him closer. Rolling his hips downward, Alec was amazed how real everything felt. Magnus abandoned his lips to suck and kiss along his neck, which made his eyes cross with pleasure. Between the friction of their hips moving together and the very effective mouth making his way across his neck Alecs control was slipping. Everything felt so good, so intense, he felt the coil in his stomach start to tighten. Hips moving faster, drunk on the gasping from beneath him, he buried his face in Magnus’ neck. His had slid between them and inside the lowered bottoms to grip Magnus, causing him arch up and thrust into Alecs hand. 

“Please, oh god, don’t stop, Alec!” Magnus moaned against Alecs neck, sending sparks down his spine. 

“Not  gonna stop baby, not until you come with me” Alec whispered into his ear, feeling his orgasm starting. Magnus cried out his name as he came into Alecs hand, body arching up, as Alecs release was made more intense by the sounds in his ear. There was nothing in the world like hearing the sounds of complete ecstasy in your partner, knowing you brought them that passion and complete satisfaction. Groaning, he felt the orgasm all thru his body, making his toes curl and his eyes shoot open. 

_ That was way more intense than any of the other dreams,  _ he thought to himself as he blinked his eyes clear. Shuddering underneath him, Magnus had his face buried in Alecs neck and his hands gripped his shoulders. Realization slowly came over him, he was awake. On Magnus’ couch. With his hand in Magnus’ pants, proof of what they just did covering his hand and pants. This was real. Panic set in as he realized if he thought it was a dream, then what if Magnus did too? Was it consensual if they thought it wasn’t real? Pulling his hand away quickly, his other hand pushing him off of Magnus.

“Shit, I thought this was a dream, I’m sorry, are you okay? I’m sorry, I took advantage of you, I was sure it had to be a dream-” Alec stuttered, eyes clenched shut in shame. He was a monster, some kind of pervert who shouldn’t be around normal people. Spiraling, he couldn’t look at Magnus, his face red with embarrassment and shame. Realizing the man that was scrambling to get away from him was in a panic, Magnus just pulled him back. 

“Darling, I was mostly awake so you did nothing wrong. I could have stopped you at any time, but I didn’t because I wanted this too. It’s okay, look at me please?” Magnus assured the poor guy, who was laying on top of him stiff with mortification, eyes screwed shut. Stroking a blushed cheek gently, he spoke softly.

“Hey, come on, show me those beautiful eyes.” he asked again, smiling when they opened slowly to take in the face in front of him. 

“There you are, my Alexander.” he murmured, reaching up to kiss him softly and slowly, wanting to reassure that everything was fine, more than fine. Feeling the man relax into him, Magnus broke the kiss with a smile. 

“ Mmm , good morning gorgeous.” he said, running his hands up and down the long back of the man who was looking at him like he was going to disappear. Slowly, Alec smiled down at his love, worry and panic fading into amazement. 

“Good morning, I’m uh, glad it’s good for you too.” he said shyly, cheeks pinking again at the thought of what they just did. Magnus grinned widely, 

“Well, that part was amazing, just so you know. We should probably shower though, maybe get some breakfast? How does that sound?” Magnus asked, stretching his arms above his head. Alecs brain stopped at the shower comment, and he felt his body react accordingly to images of him and Magnus in a shower. Together. Yeah. Magnus took notice of the faraway look in Alecs eye and felt the start of something where their bodies were slotted together, triggering a response of his own. 

“Hm, Alexander, what is going thru that positively naughty mind of yours?” he purred, stretching his body underneath Alecs, grinding their hips together and grinning at the gasp and blush he received. 

“Uh, I, I mean, if you wanted to, I absolutely want to shower with you, if that’s what you were uh, getting at.” Alec stammered, his arousal at the shower scene in his mind making it hard to concentrate on speaking clearly. He sat back on his heels to let Magnus sit up, not sure how to proceed. Magnus sat up and put his arms around Alecs waist, bringing their bodies together for a deep kiss, making Alecs hands go reflexively to his shoulders. Pulling away, Alec nodded 

“Was that a yes to the shower?” he asked, running his hands down the arms he was slightly obsessed with, tracing the muscles and definition. Magnus laughed at him, pulling his legs free of Alecs body to stand up. 

“Come on gorgeous, let’s go see how well you do in wet confined spaces.” Magnus said over his shoulder as he sauntered towards his bathroom. Alec shot up off the couch, smiling and shaking his head at the double entendre. This was the man for him, how or why he didn’t know and honestly didn’t care. Somehow, someway they weren’t meant to be together. And Alec wasn’t fighting it, he loved it; loved that this outrageous and beautiful man was meant to be his. Following Magnus into the bathroom, Alecs mind cleared at the sight of Magnus turning on the shower, smooth caramel skin on full display. Alec could only stare and send up a mental thank you to whoever picked him out for this god of a man. 

_Thank you for letting it be me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing anything sexual and it was hard (pun intended) hope it's okay :)


End file.
